Love and War
by Death's Watcher
Summary: A highly train, dangerous and young boy from a catachan regiment is assigned to a young beautifully Inquisitor. They both end up in a "relationship" after being together for so long and showing some interesting in each other. Co-author is Sylareen.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey readers/Viewers after talking to my co-author we decided for this to be the first official chapter. Btw I'm doing the male and she's doing the Female. Co-author: Sylareen. She has made some amazing stories check her out on her profile. Also sorry if this is confusing, but after talking to her she want to change the planet and want to post my part first. This will be a will a weird story since two people are working on it, so just bare with us please! Hope you enjoy my part ^^.**

The Beginning

_*Knock *knock_

'What?... Come in' said a piss off Catachan

_Just woke me up from fucking a Catachan Devil right in front of a whole regiment of cocky shiny Commissars. This better be good._

'Sergeant Kane your're to report to commend room in twenty minutes' said the nervous trooper.

_Bloody fucking hell! Damn guard always with this shit in the morning._

'What is the time pup' replied Kane in a menacing tone. That made the trooper flinch a little, because the catachan had a reputation for being crazy, dangerous and all that crap.

'Its…its… four in the morning terra time' replied the trooper shakily.

'ugh… I'll be there. Now go before you don't return' replied Kane just to make the recruit shit himself for the hell of it. The boy was gone before the sentence was mid way through.

_Rude little pups aren't they?_

'Bismark you ugly beast, wake your lazy ass up and prepare the squad. I have a meeting to attend with the "Royals", when I get back you better be ready or so help me' Said Kane as he threw a shoe at his best friend, who has served with him since they enlisted when they were fifteen.

'Hey! Fuck off, before I shove a catachan devil's dick up your ass, you little fuck' replied Bismark as he caught Kane's shoe with his knife just before it hit him. Then Bismark got up and went through their daily routine, which start by waking up half the ship. To wake up seasoned veteran like a catachan you had to shot off a round next to their ear or kick them in the ass pretty hard. This got them a lot of complains from other crew members and soldiers, but no one dared file a report.

'Rise and Shine ladies, well you were dreaming about fucking a catachan devil just to scare the hell out of all the guardsmen around you, our lovely guard regiments have been fighting off the damn galaxy, while you slept like a little fucking girl. Now it's time they see how real men fight. So get off your lazy asses and suit or so help me, the emperor himself will feel the pain you will feel, when I shove a grenade up all your asses' yelled Bismark to his squad mates, who were up in a second. They feared the big beast of a man, like he was their mother. Bismark was a free and fun little drill corporal of the squad. Guardsmen from other regiment have literally shit themselves when Bismark was barking orders.

'Bye Honey, make sure the kids are ready when I return' said Kane has he left quickly so he wouldn't get caught by the beast.

'Ah Sergeant Kane so glad you decided to join us' said Major Caal. The Sergeant had been ten minutes late which tick off the Colonel and the other officers, which made Caal tick off because he was responsible for the savages.

'Hey Buddy, you know me I aim to please' replied Kane with a big grinned and a wink to a few female officers.

'Well you were ten minutes late, but since those ten minutes didn't involve you presence I'll let it slid, but by the emperor if you ever late again I will have an commissar on the ship executed you for disobeying orders'

'Sorry buddy, but the boy you sent came twenty minutes late, good thing a can dress quickly' replied Kane. Now Caal was real pissed off now, him and the savage weren't friends. He was from a powerful royal family from the holiest of holy Terra herself and this savage brute was from a death planet.

'Sergeant you will address me by my rank and my rank only next you call me buddy I will shoot you myself clear' replied in a violent tone which was very rude and unlike anyone from his statue.

'Yes sir'

'Good. Now like was going to say, your squad, with four squad of stormtroopers will scout the planet of Atlantis which has rebuked the emperor's divine laws and the emperor himself. The planet was a mining world that is a big water world. The population lives in underwater city and above the water, you are to scout strongholds, places of interest and give information from the people. The PDF forces on the planet was destroyed with quick ease, which is not normal for a mining that only weapons against the PDF troops would be mining tool and maybe some weapons' said Major Caal looking at Kane to see if he was smart enough to ask questions.

'How long do we have? Who would behind this?' asked Kane.

'Your group leaves in one hour. We will approach the planet when it is dark so they can't pick your men up on radar or shoot you down. You are dismissed Sergeant' replied Caal.

_Fucking ass, I swear I'm going to kill him one day. Fucking prick thinks he can just boss me around and not get jacked up?_

'Sir' replied Kane as he salute and left the room to tell his men them would have to babysit stormtroopers and go on a boring scouting trip.

'Listen up gentlemen and ladies; we are going on a scouting mission on a back water world called New Atlantis. Also known as Atlantis, we will move in with some stormtroopers' said Kane.

Then the complains came 'The Fuck?' 'More like a babysitting mission, not a scouting mission' 'I'm kill those bastards'. Then Kane look to Bismark and nodded his head to him.

'Shut the Fuck up and let the good Sergeant here finish talking. Or do I need to shut your little pussies up for good?' asked Bismark in a violent tone, which shut the squad members up.

'Sergeant you may come sir' said Bismark.

_Got love the big bastard he knows how to shut these crazy fuckers up. If the guard had commissars like this, the guard would never have one problem._

'Thank you Corporal Bismark' replied Kane.

'Now I know we have bad blood with the stormtroopers because of what happened on the planet of Piscinia VI when we went to help the Dark Angels Chapter for a little on a secret mission, but have to put that in the past. Plus we got I revenge when we ambushed the company responsible for leaving us to die back on the bloody battlefield against the greenskins. But these are different troopers now and if the slip once I will unleash you. But for now we must work with them and find strongholds, places of interest and get information from the locals.'

'Any questions?' asked Kane looking at his men and women before they are dismissed to get ready. Then one of their new bloods name Dante raise his hand.

'Yes Dante'

'Sir what can bring down to the planet?' asked Dante.

'Anything mostly knife, pistols, SMGs, Assault rifles and all that crap. No Heavy weapons, sorry Armstrong' replied Kane who looked to a disappointed soldier. Then waited a few minutes to see if anyone had any more questions.

'Well… you guys are dismissed meet in the hangar in thirty-five minutes' said Kane. After that the squad saluted and left to prepare for the mission.

**AN: Hey sup! Hope you like it, please review, if need to be mean in the review so I and my friend can improve the story and our parts/characters. Till next time Emperor Protects**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note (Sylareen) : Hi readers ^^. Here's the second chapter of this story. It's quite confusing, since this chapter used to be the first. Some of you have already read it (the first part, at least). But then we change it, so now it's the second chapter, and the first chapter, written by Death's Watcher, talks about the male character, Kane. You should read it if you have missed it. So, this second chapter is composed of the former first chapter with some minor modifications, and another part that wasn't there when this chapter was first published.**

**I don't know if I'm clear, sorry ^^. Anyway, I hope you will understand while reading it, and I hope you'll enjoy !**

Avana was lying on the row of seats on the flank of the shuttle, giggling. She was waving a long blue feather in front of Grisou, her psyker's gyrinx, who was playfully trying to catch it. Whenever he succeeded to catch the feather, Avana laughed and greeted him with a stroke behind the ears. She was fond of the gray cat-like creature, about as much as she hated his master, an old sanctioned psyker named Hankor. An addition she had been reluctant to integrate to her retinue, but she had had to be reasonable. A daemon hunter needed a psyker. How many times had she came very close to death before Hankor joined her retinue?

Because Avana was a daemon hunter an Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus. Though she was still young, all her life had been dedicated to this task. After a childhood in the Schola Progenium, she had spent five years at the service of a senior Inquisitor as acolyte. It had been six years now that she was a full Inquisitor. Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus often had psychic powers, and Avana was not an exception. But her powers were very weak, and almost useless. All she could do was having strong presentiments about things, like a sixth sense. It was reliable, but she had soon learned that it wasn't enough to fight daemons, even with two bodyguards and a banisher priest at her side. She had really needed a psyker, and Hankor seemed to be powerful enough to join her retinue. But one day, she always told herself, she would put a bolt through his damned skull.

She was tickling and kissing Grisou, under the black eyes of Hankor, when Jehan cleared his throat.

"My lady," the priest said politely, "do you really think it is time to play?"

"Why, of course it is time, father!"Avana answered, rolling her eyes. "Every servitor of the God-Emperor needs their time off sometimes."

"Oh, I'm sorry my lady, you must be right." Jehan apologized. "It must be written somewhere in this book." he tapped the copy of the Book of Atticus that was hanging at his belt. "I'll pay better attention next time I read it."

"Very good! Always improve yourself. Remember these words, father." Avana said, returning to pet the gyrinx.

"Very wise words, my lady." the priest bowed his head.

"Sorry to interrupt, m'lady," exclaimed Zirad, one of her stormtrooper, "but the pilot just announced me that we'll soon enter the atmosphere of the planet. We should fasten our seatbelt."

"Ah ! Things will finally become interesting. Alright, everyone sits down. The Emperor protects us."

"The Emperor protects." they all repeated in chorus.

Avana sat next to a window and fasten her belt. Then Grisou jumped on her knees, purring as she stroked him. She took a look through the window. The blue planet seemed very close now. In its sky were forming huge hurricanes, unavoidable on a sea world. But she trusted the pilot to bring them safely on the Island. From this distance, nobody could tell that the planet was corrupted by Chaos.

She closed her eyes and sighed as the shuttle began its tumultuous descent toward the ground.

An hour and a half later, Avana put her feet on the solid ground. A thing she was always happy to do. She was followed by Zirad and Margo, her second stormtrooper, who had saved her life a few dozen times. She was a much nicer person than Hankor, and the closest thing to a friend Avana had.

The shuttle had landed just outside of what seemed to be a large harbor. A huge bald man in green tank top and camo pants was waiting for her. His broad lips were clenched around a cigar, and he had a frightening scar across his face. A few medals on his chest indicated that he was the colonel of the Catachan regiment assigned here.

"I am the Inquisitor Avana Hejma Kato." Avana announced, walking toward him. She showed her rosette, the picture of an I of Inquisition surrounded by wings. "Colonel Fang, I presume?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." he answered coldly, removing the cigar from his mouth. "I mean m'lady. I didn't expect the coming of an Inquisitor."

"Yet I'm here. Shall we?" she pointed the harbor.

"Sure." Fang growled. They started walking in silence, followed by the two stormtroopers in armor. Avana herself wasn't wearing any armor. Her clothes consisted of a black toga of silk, not suited for fighting, and only the I embroidered on her shoulders indicated that she was an agent of the Inquisition.

"Ma'am," Fang said as they reached the door. "My catachans have the situation under control. We have been here for one month already and have taken back a refinery and this entire harbor."

"I'm pleased to hear that, colonel." Avana answered with a smile. Fang frowned.

"I don't know why they sent you m'lady, but we don't need you here. My men are doing a great job, but we're only starting. Taking this planet back will take time. We currently have two fronts on the Island, and we're fighting to take the refineries back."

"I know the situation, thank you." Avana cut him off from finishing talking. She didn't know what the colonel had in mind.

"Hum. What I mean is that I won't have time to carry you around to see the seashore or the fish museum. It's armed men that I need, not a woman in toga."

Before Avana could say anything, Margo punched the colonel in the face, sending him to the ground, though he was much taller than her.

"How dare you speak like that to an Inquisitor, fool! My lady, you just have to say a word and he's dead."

"Step back, Margo." Avana ordered. Margo obeyed without a word. Avana walked toward the colonel who was getting up, spitting some blood on the ground. She whispered a "thanks" as she passed in front of Margo.

"Colonel Fang, we don't know each other really well yet, so I'll forget about it this time." she said cooly. "See that I on my cloths ? Whether you like it or not, I am here, and you will do exactly what I want. Next time you complain, I'll have to consider you as a traitor. You don't want that to happen ? Do you ?"

"No m'lady." Fang mumbled.

"You'll see soon enough that I have no problem with weapons, even though I dislike , be a good boy and everything will be alright between us. Okay ?"

"Yes m'lady." the colonel mumbled again, reluctantly.

"Very good !"Avana smiled. "Now I believe you have some maps and reports to show me."

"Yes m'lady…" They started walking again, Zirad and Margo following them, a grin on their faces.

"M'lady, sorry to ask that," Fang began hesitantly, "but why exactly are you here?"

"To help you, idiot." she lied with a teasing smile.

The real reason of her presence must remain secret for now. The planet was filled with renegades, chaos cultists, and former workers of the Imperium who turned to the dark gods. This planet, New Atlantis, produced plenty of fishes and whale meat for the Imperial Guard, and its submarine deposits were full of oil. (All sufficient reasons for an Inquisitor to come help the Guard) But what brought Avana there was even darker than the cultists. It was the embodiment of Chaos itself. A daemon was hiding somewhere on this corrupted world, she was convinced of that. She would find it and banish it to the dark meanders of the Warp where it belongs, far from the Imperium and its citizen.

Fang led Avana and her guards through the harbor full of soldiers and vehicles to an old building made of red bricks. A sign on its front designed it as the harbor office. Not so long ago, it must have been busy, crowded with adepts and scribes of the Administratum, whaling ship and fishing trawler's crews, and soldiers of the PDF. Now, it bared the evidences of the fight, laser and bullet impacts, blood on the walls, ashes and dust. There were no visible symbols of the Imperium or the Administratum on the building's front, only a Catachan banner planted on its roof.

"By the Emperor, how come that there isn't any Imperial symbols on this building?" asked Avana, quite shocked.

"We removed them," Fang explained. "The heretics had profaned them."

"Oh, I see… Well, you should supply new ones quickly. It's not healthy to stay in an impious place." She turned to Zirad. "Zirad, please go fetch father Jehan. This building needs some blessing."

"Yes m'lady." he obeyed.

The harbor office was well guarded, since it was now the headquarters of the Guard on the Island. But some of the guards were not from Catachan, Avana could see. Where the Catachan men and women wore only dirty tank tops despite the cool weather of the coast. There were also guards that wore fine silver armors reassembling the famous flak armor. It was adorned with purple epaulettes and a purple sash around their waist. Under the armor, their battledresses were perfectly clean. Apparently, these guards kept their hair long, tied back in a ponytail, even heads were covered with beige berets ornamented with the badge of their regiment. Avana thought that they gave an impression of rigorousness and professionalism. Next to them, the Catachans that really looked like savages.

"I thought the Catachans were alone on this planet. Where do these guards come from?"Avana asked Fang.

"The 153thAymon Carabineers," the colonel answered with a grimace of disgust. "Forgive me m'lady, but they are useless smart asses, arrogant and coward pieces of shit."

"Mind your manners, colonel. I will judge by myself when I see them fight. Who commands them?"

"The major Caal." Fang spat on the ground. "If you want to see real men fight m'lady, you better follow the Catachans."

"We'll see." she answered with a half-smile. "When shall I meet this major Caal?"

"When I heard about your coming, I programmed a meeting with all the officers who aren't on the front at the moment. Three o'clock local time."

"Very well, you're rude but efficient." she said, satisfied.

Fang, Avana and Margo went through several rooms crowded with Catachans and Aymon Carabineers, to a command room. Avana sat herself at the mahogany table, not paying attention to the soldiers and astropath who were examining communications. Margo was standing, right behind her Inquisitor. Fang sat as far as possible from them.

Soon, three people entered the room. An old commissar with tired eyes and face, belonging to the Carabineers, as showed his purple sash, a young batman with freckles, too young to be a soldier yet, and a flamboyant man with long blond hair falling on his shoulders, who wore a magnificent full dress uniform, beige, with silver epaulettes, aiguillettes and buttons, white silk gloves and a cloak of purple velvet. He was young, maybe even younger than Avana, and a few inches smaller than her. He must come from a noble family, Avana thought. She had the impression of looking at a painting of a holy lord commander, but he was only major. His walk and gestures were elegant, though somewhat feminine.

"Ahh, madam, what an honor it is to receive the visit of an Inquisitor!" he exclaimed with a strong accent, bowing. Avana exchanged an amused look with Margo. Fang, at the other side of the table, sighed.

"Major Caal, I presume?" she asked.

"You presume well, madam. I command the Aymon Carabineers. May I ask your name in return, my lady?"

"Inquisitor Hejma Kato." she answered with a smile. At least, Caal was more well-mannered than Fang.

"Then, madam Hejma Kato, it is with pleasure that my regiment and myself are at your orders." he said, bowing again.

"Good, good." She said and looked at the commissar interrogatively.

"Commissar Loup Florard, ma'am." he announced in a weak voice, his gnarled hands forming the symbol of the Aquila.

The major Caal sat cross-legged, next to Fang, who didn't seem pleased. The commissar Florard sat next to his major.

"Would you like some tea, madam, while we wait for the other officers?"Caal inquired.

"Why not? Thanks."

Caal turned to look at the colonel, who snorted, so the major didn't insist. He made a sign to his batman, and the young boy left the room in a hurry. He soon returned with two cups of hot tea. From its taste, Avana could tell that it was no ordinary tea, but a refined beverage of high quality. How a simple major could have such a fine tea, she wondered? Surely, the Munitorum didn't provide such delicacy. Even the highest officers of the Guards had to turn themselves to rich merchants to satisfy their taste for luxury.

"Forgive my curiosity, major, but you and your commissar have really different accents. Aren't you both from Aymon?" asked Avana, trying not to be too direct. Caal was definitely a strange character. He laughed lightly.

"I am not from Aymon, my lady, but from our holy Terra." He said this with an air of superiority.

"Oh, that's impressive. That explains a lot, I guess…" Avana began to understand why Fang didn't like Caal. The Catachan colonel was the kind of person who respected strength and achievements on the battlefield, not nobility or wealth.

Other officers were arriving in command room, Catachans and Aymons, taking place around the mahogany table. Some of them glanced at Avana and Margo, wondering who they all the seats were taken but one, Fang looked at a clock, which indicated three o'clock pm, local time. He sighed.

"Guess who's late again…" he whispered to Caal, annoyed. Caal shook his head with an exasperated expression.

"Let's begin without him," the major decided. "But I swear he will hear of me afterward."

Caal got up and coughed lightly. Avana had to restrain a laugh as his soft features turned hard and serious. He was now in his role of major.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," he said, asking for silence. "Before we begin, I would like to introduce you the Inquisitor Hejma Kato. She will stay with us for a while and assist us in our missions. I count on you to obey her every order and give a good image of our regiments."

While he spoke, the heads turned to Avana, surprised, as nothing in her cloths indicated her rank.

Then, Caal and the colonel Fang explained the situation on New Atlantis. The planet was a major supplier of food and oil for the Administratum in this galactic sector. Most of its surface was covered with oceans. The Island, where they currently were, was the largest emerged land, and it was only five hundred thousand square kilometers. The inner land produced food for the inhabitants, while the coasts, the hinterland and thousands of oil platforms, underwater cities and factories, were devoted to the Imperial Tithe. The rebellion had been almost instantaneous, due to the small population of the water world. It had begun with global strikes but soon it appeared clearly that the leaders of the strike movements were heretics. The PDF took time to react, because the planetary governor himself was corrupted. When the few members of the Arbites present on the planet took command of the PDF, it was already too late. More and more workers had joined the cause of the heretics, and the pacifist strikes evolved into open rebellion. The PDF forces were quickly overwhelmed. The Catachans and Aymons had been sent to take the planet back, with the minimum possible degradation of the infrastructures.

Two months ago, they sent several scout squads in areas of major interest. One month ago, the whole regiments arrived on the Island and the war began. It took two weeks of siege to get this harbor, which was one of the biggest, returned under Imperial control. After securing it, the Imperial forces were separated on two fronts. Most of the Aymon Carabineers were seizing a large complex of refineries and oil terminals. At the same time, the Catachans and a few elements of the Carabineers were progressing slowly but surely toward another harbor where the cultists had established a fortress. Once the important harbors are under Imperial control, the inner land would easily fall. The objective was to secure the Island before engaging forces in the underwater facilities where the cultists were advantaged.

However, the newest reports stated that a horde of cultists had set a trap for the imperials. They were seemingly hidden in a pipeline, and attacked the Catachans from behind, before they could reach the fortress. This news made Fang burst with anger, swearing and cursing the would leave with two squats on the morning to help his soldiers. Avana decided to go with him, as she wanted to see the cultists with her own eyes.

Globally, she had learnt nothing new on this meeting. A huge file describing the situation with many details had been given to her on the spaceship. She had only skimmed it, but had memorized the key , the files given by the Munitorum never mentioned the most important points. The details only a trained Inquisitor could see. For example, the fact that it was no ordinary rebellion if a planetary governor was involved. The rebellion had happened too quickly, even for a population that size. It had probably been planned and studied for years, well enough for the authorities to never hear about it. Avana's suspicions were confirming. There were still some things she needed to look after, but she was almost sure now. A daemon was behind all this.


	3. Chapter 3

'Daemon squad forms up' said Kane in vox channel. Kane's squad, plus two stormtrooper squads were infiltrating a highly guard factory. That is now an important stronghold that must be taken if the main force is to move up to take the other harbors. As the squad was moving up Kane got a message saying someone wanted to talk to him. He switched to the channel.

'Yeah' said Kane.

'Daemon actual this is Deathstroke. Eta to your objective' said the Sergeant of Death squad.

'Eta five minutes. Have you heard from my little Pony one?' asked Kane.

'Negative, just complete the objective and then move to my little ponies last position. Deathstroke out'

After the link ended, Kane switched to private link with Bismark. Then made a hand signal to set up a perimeter, well the squad did that Kane would have a family meeting with Bismark.

'Honey you there' asked Kane.

'Yes dick fuck?' replied Bismark.

'Why are you always mad at me honey?' asked Kane in a fake worried tone.

'Well first why have you been coming home late? You fucking some whores?... anyway what's up Kane?'

'I want you to lead the squad to our objective. I'm going to find our missing squad, complete the mission at all costs.' said Kane. Kane waited for acknowledgement before he headed out to find the squad.

_For fucks sake bastards can't last a week without dying_

Kane just found the squad my little ponies, they were all die. They were hanging off a tree in the middle of a courtyard with lights shining on them. Then Kane contacted the second squad.

'Deathstroke this is Daemon actual' said Kane on the vox channel.

'Daemon actual this is Deathstroke. What's the problem?' asked the Sergeant.

'Just found my little pony… they're dead and looks like some know we are here let's call it off mate' replied Kane.

'Roger that…. What the? Incoming' then Kane heard gun shots and then silence. Kane waited for five minutes before he contacted Bismark.

'Bismark?! Bismark?! You ugly whore response!' said Kane over the channel.

'What the fuck Kane?! What the hell you want in the middle of finishing a mission that you order me to do?' yelled Bismark in the link.

'The Emperor fucked the Chaos gods in the ass. Repeat the Emperor fucked the Chaos gods in the ass' said Kane. That was their code word for they are in deep shit. 'Get the squad out the base now! I'll make some noise so you guys can get out'

'Roger Kane, good lucky. Corporal Bismark out' said Bismark as he end the link.

_Now what will get these fuckers attention? Yelling, killing, exploding stuff? Or just all three? All three it is!_

'Hey fuckers? Why is that your guarding and protecting a fortress that you worked out, while Slaaanesh is fucking your wives and children? Don't even get me start with Papa Nurgle?' yelled Kane. Who was running around randomly and drawing a lot of attention to himself. Search lights were on him and following him while you ran around the factory cussing, yelling, and shooting at heretics. Then the bastard did something Kane didn't see coming, they unleash hell hounds.

_You have to be fucking kidding. Hounds? The hell they get those from? And this early in the war?_

As Kane started running at inhuman speed the dogs were already on his ass (Literally). Kane pulled out his to dual bolt pistols and unleashed hell on the hounds and anyone behind them. Kane never missed a beat, be the cocky bastard that Kane was he just had to say something.

'That best you pussies got? You send hell dogs to do a man's job? Are you pussies that scared of us Catachans?' yelled Kane. Then karma being the bitch that it is, happened to have a rock out of the blue in the middle of a long dirt road that lead to the main gate. Guess what happen? Are larger than life hero and handsome devil Kane trips over the rock and falls on his ass.

_Fuck this water shit world. I'm to handsome and badass to die because I tripped over a damn! Rock!_

Right as Kane fall on his ass three hounds jumped at the same time to attack Kane. Then when it look like it was over Kane heard a _BOOM!_ a missile hit the lead hound straight on with. The rest of the shrapnel from the missile finished off the other two dogs. Then Kane and whoever fire the missile started opening up on the traitors. Kane's twin bolt pistols were taking out the bastards by the dozen, but more fall even if Kane didn't kill them. Kane looked but and saw that he squad was proving cover fire while Bismark came up, well looked it Bismark. Then Kane blacked out because his ass was bleeding to death. But just before he did he heard Bismark say 'Protect the Inquisitor…'

**AN: Readers/viewers sorry if this chapter is ass but I wasn't in it for this one not going to lie its short and everything. The next will be 4000 words with are Badass hero and his side whore Bismark ;). Just letting you know Catachans are crazy and cuss a lot at people, themselves, friends, etc. if Kane is to hardcore sorry, if Kane is not to hardcore PM. Because Kane will be more BADASS then a fucking Primarch and the Emperor, but not OP or the type of character that never fails, loses and all that stuff. Also special treat for you guys uploading two chapters today!**


	4. Chapter 4

The morning was windy on the coast, but not cold. Avana was enjoying a walk on a pier, the wind tangling her chestnut hair. She looked behind her, at the harbor which was really huge. The Guard's camp only covered a small portion of it, where the most important buildings were situated. But all around the camp were docks and wharfs, devices, cranes and thousands of containers. The docks weren't empty. Dozens, hundreds of ships of all size and shape were moored in the port, already rusting, dying. Most of them bared the evidence of the intense fight that had taken place here. What a pity, she thought, that all those ships would never navigate again.

She turned back to the sea. The rising sun was glowing red on the waves, lapping with strength on the harbor. The wind was bringing a smell of iodine, and Avana closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze on her face. The Island should have been a nice place to live, she thought, when it was still busy with zealous workers devoted to the God-Emperor. She sighed.

"The sea is beautiful today, isn't it?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"It is, my lady." Margo answered, behind her. The two girls were alone, since Zirad was preparing Avana's equipment, and father Jehan and Hankor were preparing themselves, the psyker under the surveillance of the priest. Margo was already wearing her armor, ready for departure.

"I like the sea, it reminds me of my homeworld," Avana added, feeling talkative. "I was very young when I was brought to the Schola Progenium, so I don't remember much. But the sea, I remember like it was yesterday. The ocean was wild and magnificent, not a calm and dull inner sea. It looked exactly like now. Do you remember your homeworld, Margo?" she turned to face her stormtrooper.

"No, my lady. I was too young when I left it. But someone at the Schola told me it was a hiveworld."

"Oh… No sea then?" Avana said, disappointed.

"No. In fact, I was already 25 when I first saw the sea. It was two years before I entered at your service, my lady, on an agri-world where I was deployed with a commando squad to kill an Ork warboss. Hard mission..." The girl stormtrooper said flatly. "I don't remember the sea much, because I had no specific interest in it."

"What a matter-of-factness!" the Inquisitor sighed. "No emotion, no romanticism… You're too serious, Margo. Are you a robot, or are there feelings under this shell?" she tapped Margo's chest armor.

"You would be surprised, my lady," her stormtrooper answered with a mysterious smile.

"Oh, you make me curious!" Avana exclaimed. "But I guess I'll have to wait before I can solve the mystery. Our host is coming."

Indeed, Fang was walking toward them, half a cigar in his mouth. His look was darker than usual, as he watched Margo, his face nervous. He still hadn't got over yesterday's humiliation.

"Why, good morning colonel!" Avana greeted him. Fang reluctantly turned his eyes from Margo's face.

"Morning, m'lady." he said in a rough voice, taking his cigar in his broad hand. "We're leaving in an hour." He examined Avana from head to toe, not looking pleased as she was again wearing a toga. "If you still want to come." he added.

"Thank you colonel, I'll be ready."

He glared once more at Margo, who withstood his hostile look. He then uttered a "Hum" and left, his cigar back on his lips.

"What a lovely character…" the young Inquisitor sighed, making Margo chuckle. "Well, we'd better get ready."

The two of them went back to the hotel where they were lodged. It was not luxurious, but a great improvement compared to the spaceship. One would expect for an Inquisitor to be lodged in sumptuous suites, but it was not often the case. Avana's apartments here were quite comfortable, though. Probably one of the best room in the hotel, the others must belong to Fang and Caal.

Zirad had finish to prepare her armor and weapons. She attached her hair into a roll, and Zirad helped her to put the armor on. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was now another woman standing in front of her. Who was this woman, watching her in the eyes? She was wearing impressive power armor of black ceramite, proudly displaying the I of the Holy Inquisition on her chest and arms. Her figure and attitude shined with strength, confidence and obstinacy. Her blue eyes burnt with the flame of faith and zeal, inspired by the Emperor of Mankind Himself. Who was she? Was it possible that Avana Hejma Kato, poor little orphan, was this majestic woman?

She would never get used to it, she thought. Every time she had to put on her armor, she suddenly felt like a young girl again. She felt too small in it, exactly like the first time she wore the grey outfit of progena, when she was five. The only thing she could do about it was to do her duty as best as she could, to serve the Emperor with all her heart, to fight His enemies with all her hate, and maybe one day she would fit in her armor.

Avana went out the building followed by Margo and Zirad. Both were wearing their carapace amours. Margo wore dark gray over a carmine uniform, common of the inquisitorial stormtroopers, and Zirad's one was painted in a cadian pattern, for Zirad was a former kasrkin. Outside, they met father Jehan, Hankor, and Grisou. When the gyrinx saw Avana, he left his master's side and jumped in her arms. She kissed him and stroked him. Hankor frowned.

"Good morning, my lady," the priest said in a joyful voice. "I hope you slept well."

"Indeed, father, I slept very well. It is important before a fight to be as rested as possible." she smiled.

"You're an example to us all," replied Jehan, bowing his head. Avana laughed silently. Jehan was so devoted to her, he approved everything she said.

"I dreamt of saints and angels, which I believe is a good omen for today's battle." she continued.

"Without a doubt, my lady."

"I shall thank you however, father. If you hadn't personally blessed my room with prayers, I would have not slept at all. All these impious buildings make me uncomfortable."

"It was my duty and my pleasure, my lady." he bowed again, smiling widely. Jehan liked to be acknowledged.

Old as he was, Jehan was still impressive. Under his benevolent features and furnished beard where hiding an immense knowledge, and a knowledge forbidden to common people. As a banisher, he had studied the true nature of daemons, the evil that hides in the Immaterium, constantly trying to overwhelm Realspace. He was entrusted with dark secrets, and trained hard to be able to bear them. Avana had a profound respect for this old man.

Their conversation was interrupted by shouts, coming from outside the harbor office. They turned their heads, to see the origin of the noise. It was major Caal shouting at a Catachan soldier. The wind prevented them to hear what they said, but Caal seemed very angry. The solider, Avana realized, was an officer. But she had never saw him, she was sure of that. It must be the one who never came at the meeting the day before, she thought. Caal was pointing an angry finger at him, but the catachan was laughing. How insolent… Caal shouted something that shut the soldier up, and left, his velvet cloak twirling around him. When he saw the Inquisitor and her retinue, he hurried to meet them.

"Ah, good morning madam!" he said in his terran accent, his face still red. "How are you doing? Ready to depart, I see. I didn't recognize you at all, in this attire, my lady. It is a good thing you have a big white I painted on the chest."

"Good morning major," she said with a smile. "Disciplinary problems with one of the catachans?"

"Nothing to worry about, madam, I assure you," he sighed.

"Why don't you send your commissar take care of him?"

"I could. But sergeant Kane is… a valuable element. On Fang's opinion." he answered, running his hand in his long blond hair. "And though he has a difficult temper, I am forced to admit his usefulness on a battlefield."

"Most high rank officers would have him executed for laughing at you as he did." Avana insisted. The Aymon major sighed again and put a gloved hand on his right hip.

"Fang assured me he never had any disciplinary problem with this one. Maybe he does it just to annoy me."

"Why would he do that?" Avana asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Most of the catachans don't like me for being wealthy. As if I could do anything about it!" he shook his head. "But Kane has a reputation of craziness."

"Charming…" she sighed. The catachans were really beginning to look like savages in her eyes.

"Anyway," Caal said. "You shall see by yourself, madam, since he is coming with you and Fang."

"Very well, let's see if he dares disobey the orders of an Inquisitor then." she smiled.

"I wouldn't bet against it." the major replied, his voice worried. "Well, madam, it is soon time for you to go, so good luck! And until next time we meet, may the Emperor protect you."

"The Emperor protects." she replied, her hands forming the symbol of the Aquila. Caal bowed and returned in the harbor office. Avana and her retinue went on the opposite side, to the gate of the camp, where Fang was waiting them.

He and a squad of twelve catachan soldiers, led by a sergeant whose name Avana didn't remember, were waiting in front of three chimeras. Fang looked as hostile as ever, leaning against the cold metal of the vehicle, arm-crossed. Avana thought it was the good moment to have some fun.

"Colonel, colonel!" she called with a grin, almost running toward him. "What do you think?" she spun around gracefully, showing her armor. "Do I look like an Inquisitor now?"

Fang looked incredulous. He didn't know what to say.

"Of course m'lady." he said in a nervous voice which made Avana giggle.

"And I have a weapon, look!" she took a lasgun from Zirad's arms, who was carrying the weapons. "See? I even have another one." She took a plasma pistol from her holster and waved it under Fang's nose. "Aren't you pleased?"

He threw a dark look at Margo, who shook her head threateningly.

"Yes m'lady." he simply said, uneasy. Avan laughed silvery. It wasn't nice to laugh at his expenses, but the catachan colonel deserved it.

"We've got a long journey to reach the front, m'lady." Fang frowned. "Better not lose any more time."

"You're right colonel," the Inquisitor said, recovering her serious. "Let's go then."

"I'm sorry m'lady, but since we're too many to fit in two chimeras, you're gonna travel alone with your people."

"No problem."

Avana and her retinue took place in the third chimera, while Fang and his squad took the first. Sergeant Kane and his squad had arrived in the meantime, and entered the second chimera.

Avana hated the confined environment and the heat of a tank. So she didn't sit with her henchmen at the back, but with the driver at the front. That way, she could at least see the road through the small thick ballistic-resistant polymer windows. The driver was a stout catachan woman with a buzz cut. She looked skilled and well trained which comforted Avana a little.

"Everything is alright, soldier? The engine is working well?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Everything's ready, m'lady." the driver answered in a surprisingly high-pitched voice.

"Good, good. I'm nervous, I don't trust these heavy steel machines that are tanks. I feel trapped in them."

"Don't worry m'lady. I've drive this chimera for ten years, and it's still whole. Believe me, it has seen many lands." the catachan woman replied, tapping affectionately the dashboard of her machine. "Nothing bad gonna happen, m'lady."

"May the Emperor hear you…" Avana sighed.

With these words, she fastened her harness. The vox-caster crackled and Fang's voice ordered the departure. Avana whispered a prayer as the chimera began to move. In a few hours, she would be in hell.


End file.
